


Raspberries and Peaches

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevren and Tabris enjoy a rather fruity mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> Janan Tabris is reellifejaneway's OC, and is not a Warden. She is part of a fic series written by reellifejaneway, and I don't have all the details.
> 
> Also, I wrote and posted this while intoxicated. It may either be a work of genius or a shot of shame. I'll know in the morning.

“Zevran, that tickles!”  Janan giggled, shoving Zevran’s face away.

“You do not like it?  I find this difficult to believe.”  Zevran grinned, his head between her legs.

“What is there to like when you do that?”  She squealed as he turned to her thigh, pressing his mouth to her skin, and let another raspberry go.

“Is this not to your liking?  I thought you enjoyed raspberries, mi amor.”  He turned to her other thigh and repeated the motions, louder this time.

Janan squealed and screamed, unable to push Zevran away either because of his firm grip or the fact she could hardly breathe.  “I like raspberry PIE!!!”

She couldn’t see most of his face, but his eyes said enough.  “I enjoy pie as well.”  He didn’t waste another minute, his tongue immediately out and tasting her arousal.  A hum of satisfaction had him tasting more, running his tongue up slow and firm to her clit, twirling around the piercing, and back down.  He pulled her closer as her hips rose up off the bed, bringing his arms around her thighs.

Her moans filled the room as she ground her hips against his face, the wet velvet sweeps of his tongue making it difficult for her to think.  With every moan he would hum, making her eyes roll back.  There was no teasing, no taunting, no promise of more. 

He worked his jaw, his tongue, his lips going numb as the pain in his jaw matched the pleasure he was providing.  The feel of her, the smell, the flavor, all of them his favorite.  He pressed his tongue firmer against her, opening her to him.  Sweat beaded down his face, neck, back, and shoulders, his jaw going numb now, but he didn’t cease.

Jana couldn’t string two thoughts together to save her life. All she knew was him, there, now.  She could hear her toes pop as they curled.  Heat built up in her feet, her hands, her face, and worked closer to where his face worked her between her legs.  Following the heat was the familiar tingling found only in the moment before release. 

He moved up with her as her hips rose further.  Opening his eyes, Zevran saw her in that perfect moment, where breathing came second to what was being felt.  Her hair stuck to her face, her shoulders, her bare neck and chest.  Her skin shimmered as the candlelight flickered over the beads of sweat.  Now on his knees he had the angle he loved so much.  The look on her face was poetry, and the motions of her body were song. 

Her thighs gripped him hard, deafening him to sounds she made as she climaxed.  Her body shook as she bent her knees, pressing him harder, closer.  Hands twisted in the sheets as she cried out.  The moment of lightness was soon followed by weight.  She couldn’t move her arms, but Zevran was moving her legs.  She opened her eyes and watched him lower her back down, gentle and attentive as always.

“Have you been eating peaches, mi amor?”  He wiped a forearm across his mouth, looking entirely too satisfied with himself.

“Mmm…”  It was all she could manage, only now just remembering how to breathe.

“May I have a second helping of this delicious peach pie?”  He ran his fingers lightly over her thighs.  “Or will be raspberries?”


End file.
